spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi (JSSB)
T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas, or Yoshi, is a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Yoshi universe. Yoshi first appeared in Super Mario World, and has since made many appearances as one of Mario's (and Luigi's) friends in the Super Mario series. Yoshi also appears as the main protagonist of many of his own titles, both puzzle titles and platformer ones. Yoshi's primary moveset is based upon his appearances in the Super Mario titles, while his secondary one is based upon the appearances in his own series. Yoshi is the fighter who is capable of jumping the highest in the game. This does not count characters who can jump more than twice, such as Kirby or Pit. Yoshi is voiced by Kazumi Totaka. A Green Yoshi also appears in the background of the Peach's Castle stage. Movesets Origins Yoshi's Fire Breath special move debuted alongside Yoshi in Super Mario World. After eating a red Koopa Shell, Yoshi will fire a plume of flames from his mouth that will travel across the screen. Egg Roll, while an ability Yoshi has never been seen using in a game, is based upon his appearance in the Super Mario series. Mario must often find eggs hidden in ? Blocks to call upon Yoshi. The egg Yoshi is trapped within in the Super Mario series, is the same he uses to roll around in during the Egg Roll attack. Characters in the Super Mario series are often shown to be capable of using the Ground Pound attack. Yoshi is one of these characters, who first used this ability in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. The position Yoshi is in while in the air resembles the one he takes while using the Ground Pound attack in Yoshi Story. The stars that protrude from the ground when Yoshi are reference to the smoke clouds that protrude from Yoshi when he lands while holding a yellow shell in Super Mario World. While holding a blue shell in his mouth, Yoshi would sprout wings and become Winged Yoshi in Super Mario World. In World, Yoshi (and Mario) would be able to fly around for long periods of time. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's main offensive action is a technique known as Egg Shot. After swallowing an enemy and transforming them into an egg, Yoshi is then capable of throwing the egg at others for a projectile attack. The attack acts the same in Super Smash Bros. as it does in his own titles. Yoshi gained many new abilities in his first platforming title, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. One of these was the ability to use morph bubbles. Car, Mole Tank and Helicopter were three of the transformations Yoshi would take on. Car would allow Yoshi to move faster and through smaller areas, and he could stretch his wheels in order to travel above foes in his way. Mole Tank would allow Yoshi to dig through walls of dirt with his claws. Finally, Helicopter would allow Yoshi to fly around and traverse over large pits. The three transformations act the same in Super Smash Bros. as they do in Yoshi's Island. Yoshi's main ability, which he has used in most games he has appeared in, is the ability to swallow and transform enemies into eggs. This is carried over in most of his throw attacks, as well as the beginning of the Stampede attack, which acts as his Final Smash. Stampede is based most off a special move that Yoshi Kid learns in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. In Paper Mario, the Stampede attack would have Yoshi Kid summon a hoard of Yoshis that would rush across the stage. Costing 8 Flower Points to use, the damage for the Stampede attack will decrease by 1 with every hit and would damage every opponent on screen. In Super Smash Bros., it acts the same, though as the damage is totalled after the attack, the Yoshis do not deal less damage with every hit, though the do more damage the more people are hit with the attack. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Yoshi breaks out of a spotted Yoshi Egg with a playful shout. This is a reference to how Mario saves him from Yoshi Eggs in the Super Mario series. Victory Poses Yoshi's victory theme is an [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apfzlctzZHI orchestrated version of two pieces of music from Yoshi's Story]. The first is an excerpt from the theme that plays on the title screen, followed by the flourish that plays after Yoshi completes a level. Yoshi, sitting down on the ground, happily eats a large cookie. When he finishes, he lifts his hands up and down in a cheerful manor. This is a reference to a certain piece of artwork of Yoshi from [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/4/41/Yoshi%27s_cookie.jpg Nintendo Puzzle Collection] and [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/f/f7/YoshiNom_YC.jpg Yoshi's Cookie]. Yoshi balances atop a large silver orb marked with a red treble cleft, cheering all the while. This is a reference to a piece of artwork released for Yoshi Topsy-Turvy. Yoshi carries a cheerful Baby Mario atop his back, as he bounces around happily. Taunts Yoshi's Up Taunt has him spin around before posing in a manor not unlike the one Yoshi takes in an art piece released for Super Mario 64 DS. Yoshi's Side Taunt has him jumping up and down happily, cheering "Yoshi!" multiple times as a cheer. Yoshi's Down Taunt has him balance a large Yoshi Egg on his back, just underneath his shell, in a pose similar to a piece of artwork released for Mario Super Sluggers. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Yoshi has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Yoshi's first recolour changes his skin to be red, and gives him blue shoes. Yoshi's second recolour changes his skin to be blue, and gives him hot pink shoes. Yoshi's third recolour changes his skin to be cyan, and gives him purple shoes. Yoshi's fourth recolour changes his skin to be yellow, and gives him green shoes. Yoshi's fifth recolour changes his skin to be pink, and gives him yellow shoes. Yoshi's sixth recolour changes his skin to be white, and gives him sky blue shoes. Yoshi's seventh, and final, recolour changes his skin to be black, and gives him grey shoes. Yoshi's first special outfit gives him a brown, sleeveless vest and a white shirt and tan belt. Around his neck he wears a red neckerchief, and a large cowboy hat on his head. This is a reference to how Yoshi appears on the Western Land board from Mario Party 2. Yoshi's second special outfit gives him a white and blue-striped t-shirt, with a red band tied in a knot around his neck. Yoshi also wears a large black pirate hat with a yellow accent and a Dry Bones' skull emblem. This is a reference to how Yoshi appears on the Pirate Land board from Mario Party 2. Yoshi's third and final special outfit gives him a teal and white jumpsuit with a yellow band around his neck and a yellow star design on his stomach, with a white belt below it. This is a reference to how Yoshi appears on the Space Land board from Mario Party 2.